Pyjama(s) party à Fairy Hills
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Evergreen ne vit pas à Fairy Hills. Mais Fairy Hills, c'est le lieu des filles, le coin des dames. Alors, même celles qui n'y vivent pas ont leur place. Et lors des soirées pyjama, c'est un délire total ! (OS bonus comme promis aux lecteurs de Black Jack que les non-lecteurs de Black Jack ont le droit de lire également) Pas de pairing à proprement parlé, juste des allusions.
1. La première pyjama party d'Evergreen

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Voici un petit OS autour de nos mages féminines de Fairy Tail et plus particulièrement, d'Evergreen. La seule femme des Raijin va ici passer sa première soirée entre filles avec ses amies de Fairy Hills et quelques autres. (ouach, dit comme ça, ça a l'air tellement pourri ! Mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas !)

Pour ceux qui lisent "Black Jack", vous allez sans doute retrouver des petits clins d'oeil mais, rassurez-vous. Si vous ne lisez pas mon autre fic, vous pouvez tout à fait apprécier l'histoire à sa juste valeur. Cet OS n'est pas vraiment dans la continuité de "Black Jack", c'est un peu un bonus, un hors-série... ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il est drôle, long (youpi, hurlez-vous) et il parle de problèmes de filles, les problèmes de toutes les ados qu'elles soient mages ou non.

Je plante un peu le décor. On se situe après la Battle, Luxus a été banni et les Raijin se relèvent lentement de leur mémorable chute. L'histoire est essentiellement centrée sur Evergreen qui vit avec Fried et Bixrow dans un petit appartement de Magnolia. Ever n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amies filles et c'est donc sa première soirée entre demoiselles. Excitation et découvertes sont au rendez-vous. Jalousie et morosité aussi, de la part des garçons...

Ce OS se verra sans doute avoir un petit frère d'ici quelques temps. Moui, j'ai parfaitement l'intention de faire une autre soirée pyjama après Tenro... Vous voyez ? *sourire machiavélique de Zuzu en mode "Mira-gossipeuse"*

Sur ces bons mots, je vous laisse lire, rire et rêver, c'est encore ce qu'on sait faire de mieux dans ce monde détraqué...

Les personnages sont tous d'Hiro Mashima. Les clins d'oeil à "Black Jack" c'est Zuzu.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **La première pyjama party d'Evergreen**

 **.**

Fried casse un œuf dans un bol. Il sort le fouet du tiroir en sifflotant. Il entend un énorme soupir provenant du salon. Il souffle.

\- Bix ! Arrête de te morfondre ! Ever est juste absente ce soir, elle revient demain !

\- Mais elle me maaaaaaanque !

\- Cesse tes pleurnichements, gros bébé ! Elle n'est pas loin, elle est juste à la pyjama party de Fairy Hills.

\- Mais euh…

Lorsque la préparation de la pâte à crêpe pour le dîner est prête, Fried se lave les mains. Il n'est que 17h30 mais le jeune homme aime quand la pâte est prête de bonne heure, comme ça, elle a bien le temps de reposer. Il se dirige vers le salon et retrouve son ami sur le canapé. Dès qu'il arrive près de lui, il fronce les sourcils.

\- Bix, déclare-t-il d'un ton froid qui se veut glacial et tranchant. Où est Fafa ?!

Le silence qui suit la question ne laisse rien présager de bon. Le mage runique soupire.

\- Fais le revenir immédiatement ! Ever ne craint rien, elle sera avec Erza et même Mirajane sera là-bas, tout va bien, relax, no stress !

\- Mais euh…

\- Fais revenir Fafa immédiatement, sale gosse !

Bixrow soupire en se redressant sur ses fesses. Il grogne dans ses moustaches que c'est pas juste et patati et patata. Fried soupire en faisant mine de ne pas entendre son meilleur ami. Ce matin, Evergreen était rentrée de la guilde le sourire immense en disant que ce soir, c'était la fameuse pyjama party entre filles. Fried avait été heureux comme un gosse mais Bixrow avait fait un peu la gueule. Il avait fallu aux deux autres des arguments de taille pour le convaincre : "je ne risque rien, mon Bix, je suis juste à Fairy Hills avec les filles" "Oui, oui et s'il arrive quelque chose, le démon interviendra" "Ou on fera croire à Juvia que quelqu'un en veut à Grey et elle rasera tout sur son passage" etc, etc. Le marionnettiste avait fini par céder devant l'instance de ses amis mais il n'était toujours pas convaincu.

Il grogne en trainant des pieds jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvre d'un geste brusque. Fried regarde son meilleur ami avec un sourire paternel. Il sait que Bixrow est très attaché à Evergreen, sentimentalement parlant, c'est son premier amour. Mais il sait également qu'il doit comprendre que la jeune femme est désormais assez grande pour faire sa vie avec ses membres de guilde. Le petit Fafa retrouve son propriétaire et Bixrow referme la fenêtre en lançant un regard insistant à Fried.

\- Voilà, t'es content ?!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts sourit en hochant du chef. Bixrow retrouve sa place sur le canapé en ronchonnant dans ses moustaches. Fried se lève au moment où son pote s'affale et se dirige vers les toilettes. Lorsqu'il en ressort quelques minutes plus tard, il voit les totems de son meilleur ami danser devant lui pour tenter de lui rendre son éternel sourire. Fried stoppe nette son avancée. Il pousse un soupir de désespoir, affichant une mine désolée.

\- Quoi ? grogne le marionnettiste.

Fried l'avait senti qu'en revenant, Fafa n'avait pas le même entrain que d'habitude. Il soupire à nouveau.

\- Fafa, déclare-t-il. Regarde-moi petit !

Le totem souriant se tourne vers Fried. Bixrow ouvre deux grands yeux ronds en voyant le dos de son baby. Sur la surface cirée du bois quelqu'un a écrit au marqueur noir "va te faire voir, Bix !". Et le jeune homme se met à pleurer. Fried hésite quelques secondes et éclate de rire devant la déconfiture de son ami. S'ensuit une petite dispute comme ils les aiment, se roulant par terre en se mordant et en se tirant les cheveux. Puis, une fois que Fried sent que Bixrow est un peu moins bougon, il le retourne sur le ventre, s'asseyant sur son dos en lui coinçant le bras dans une position inconfortable.

\- Aïeuh ! Bordel, Fried ça tuuuue !

\- Ça te dis d'aller faire un tour à la guilde en attendant le dîner, mon pote ?

\- Si tu me lâches, ouais.

Fried émet un petit rire satisfait et se relève en sautillant. Il enfile sa veste et ses bottines et sort sur le pallier. Bixrow ne tarde pas à le rejoindre et les deux hommes se rendent à la guilde, l'un guilleret, l'autre bougon.

 **...**

Lorsqu'Evergreen arrive à Fairy Hills, elle est accueillie par une tornade blonde éjectée de l'intérieur.

\- Hors de ma vue, rivale amoureuse ! hurle une voix provenant du hall.

\- Juviaaaa ! s'écrie une autre voix plus frêle.

Evergreen se met à sourire en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle voit Wendy gronder la mage de la pluie, une main sur la hanche et l'index de son autre main levée vers sa camarade. La Raijin pouffe de rire devant cette scène pour le moins cocasse. Elle enjambe Lucy qui compte les étoiles assise sur le perron du dortoir.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! déclare-t-elle.

\- Evergreen-san ! s'exclame la petite Dragon Slayer en sautillant. Tu es finalement venue ! Reby-san va être très heureuse ! Vient entre ! Et Juvia-san, tu vas t'excuser auprès de Lucy-san !

La mage d'eau baisse la tête et se dirige vers la blonde qui se relève doucement du coup inattendu qu'elle vient de se prendre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demande la brunette à Wendy.

\- Encore une histoire avec tu sais qui, murmure la jeune fille. Bon. Suis-moi ! Tout va se passer dans les appartements d'Erza-san. Les autres sont déjà en train de tout préparer pour ce soir !

L'engouement de Wendy tire un léger sourire à Evergreen. La plus jeune prend son aînée par la manche et l'entraîne vers l'escalier.

Elles arrivent au dernier étage. Evergreen est époustouflée par les allées d'armures d'Erza. Elle reste un instant émerveillée devant une longue robe de princesse en velours vert. Elle approche la main pour toucher le délicat tissu lorsque deux bras viennent l'enserrer à la taille.

\- Evergreen ! Je savais que tu réussirais à convaincre tes garçons de te laisser sortir !

\- Tu sais, Reby. Ça n'a pas été simple…

La mage aux cheveux bleus pousse son amie dans la pièce la plus au fond, en riant doucement.

\- J'imagine ! Fried et Bixrow ne sont pas du genre à te laisser beaucoup respirer.

\- Oh Fried, passe encore. Lui, il est compréhensif. Enfin, surtout envieux mais, compréhensif. Bixrow, en revanche.

\- Quoi, Bixrow est jaloux ? interroge Erza en voyant Evergreen et Reby entrer dans la chambre.

La jeune fée pousse un soupir en faisant "oui" de la tête. Cana éclate de rire.

\- Ceci explique donc cela !

\- Cela quoi ?! demande Evergreen.

D'un index déjà ivre, la mage de carte désigne un petit totem qui danse au-dessus de la tête de Bisca en train d'écrire quelque chose sur des petites pancartes en carton. Evergreen sent la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle est furieuse. Alors, il a osé lui faire ça ! Elle se dirige d'un pas lourd vers le petit baby innocent.

\- Fafa ! s'écrie-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Je ne suis pas contente du tout de te voir ici ! Tu vas rentrer illico presto à la maison !

Le totem de bois continue de voler sur place, reprenant dans un discret écho, les derniers mots de la jeune femme. Au moment où Juvia et Lucy entrent dans la chambre, elles voient Evergreen attraper Fafa dans sa main gauche.

\- Bisca, excuse-moi. Je peux t'emprunter ton crayon un instant ?

\- Euh… C'est que c'est un marqueur indélébile, Evergreen…

\- C'est pas grave. Ça lui fera les pieds à cet… à ce… Bref ! Il l'a bien mérité !

Les filles rient doucement devant l'énervement contenu de leur amie. Bisca tend le marqueur et laisse aller la colère d'Evergreen contre le petit totem de bois. Puis, la jeune femme se rend à la fenêtre et balance Fafa dehors en prenant soin de refermer au plus vite la vitre derrière son geste.

\- Voilà !

Derrière elle, les mages éclatent de rire et applaudissent cet acte héroïque et franchement très hilarant. Laki lui tapote l'épaule en lui adressant un sourire compréhensif. Carla se contente de soupirer alors que Juvia s'installe à côté d'elle.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec deux garçons tels que Bixrow et Fried.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, tu sais Juvia. Mais c'est que… Quand ils ont décidé de m'embêter, rien ne les arrête !

\- Allons, allons. Oublions cet incident et concentrons-nous sur notre soirée ! s'exclame Erza. Ça va être grandiose !

\- Mirajane et Lisanna ne viennent pas ? demande Evergreen en s'asseyant près de Reby.

\- Si, bien sûr ! Mais comme Elfman est parti en mission avec Max, elles attendent que leur frère rentre et elles nous rejoignent.

\- Oh ! s'étonne Bisca en relevant le nez de son ouvrage. Elfman va prendre le relais au bar ?!

\- Nooooon ! s'écrie Cana affolée. Pas ce gros bourrin ! Non, non, c'est Kinana qui prend le relais.

\- Les filles veulent juste savoir si la mission de leur frère s'est bien déroulée, conclut Reby.

\- Aaaaah !

Carla pose un immense bol de pop-corn sur la table basse et demande :

\- Et Kinana ? Elle ne vient pas ?

\- Non, déclare Erza en posant à côté du bol un saladier de bonbons. Elle a dit ne pas être très intéressée par cette petite soirée. Mira a pourtant tout essayé pour la faire venir avec nous !

La petite chatte imagine la démone en train d'harceler la pauvre barmaid et elle grimace. Cana chipe sous son nez un pop-corn qu'elle croque en faisant du bruit. Erza lui balance un regard noir.

\- Tu pourrais attendre, malpolie ! C'est pour tout à l'heure !

\- Malpolie toi-même ! s'exclame la mage de carte hilare en postillonnant avec grâce.

Les filles éclatent de rire, Cana vient de cracher sur l'armure reluisante d'Erza. Evergreen sourit discrètement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Euh… Je ne voudrais pas paraître un peu à côté de la plaque mais… On fait quoi ensuite ?!

Neuf paires d'yeux interloqués se posent sur elle. Puis, Reby lui lance un grand sourire.

\- Ah mais oui ! C'est la première fois que tu viens !

\- Tu verras, c'est gé-nial ! Juvia a adoré la première fois qu'elle l'a fait !

Au même instant, Bisca relève le nez de son ouvrage.

\- J'ai fini les filles ! On va aux bains ?

Wendy se lève du pouf où elle était assise et se met à sautiller sur place en battant des mains. Son sourire est tellement immense qu'il est contagieux. Aussitôt, les filles se lèvent en riant et discutant. Lucy prend Carla dans ses bras, parce que sa maîtresse est déjà sortie de la chambre, et emboîte le pas à Reby et Evergreen.

\- Ah ! Mais je ne savais pas qu'on allait prendre un bain ! Je n'ai pas apporté mon savon !

\- Ne stresse pas Evergreen ! rie doucement la petite mage des mots. On en a ici, du savon !

\- Oui mais tout de même !

La plus âgée fait une petite moue boudeuse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Carla a un léger sourire en la voyant ainsi.

\- Tu ressembles à une petite fille, constate-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! s'offusque la fée.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, ajoute Lucy. C'est mignon comme tout !

\- M-mais pas du tout !

\- Oh, Evergreen, cesse de faire tes enfantillages enfin ! la taquine Reby en la chatouillant dans le cou.

\- Ah ! Mais arrêteuh !

Elles arrivent au rez-de-chaussée hilares et essoufflées. Devant la porte de la salle d'eau, Juvia se tortille de gêne. Les filles ne semblent pas s'en inquiéter et pénètrent dans la pièce sans lui accorder plus d'importance. Evergreen, elle, est très étonnée. Elle s'arrête à hauteur de la mage de la pluie et la regarde avec attention.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C'est que… Juvia n'aime pas beaucoup prendre des bains.

\- Étonnant, pour une mage élémentaire comme toi.

\- Là est le problème, Evergreen, couine Juvia en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains laisse échapper un sourire et pose sa main sur la tête de son amie.

\- Allez, ce n'est rien, voyons ! Tu ne vas faire ton bébé, Juvia !

\- Mais non ! C'est juste que…

\- Taratata ! Ce blabla ne marche pas avec moi !

Elle attrape Juvia par la manche et l'entraîne à l'intérieur en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elles sont nues avec les autres. Reby et Laki font "Aaaaah !" en voyant arriver les deux retardataires et Erza accueille Evergreen en écartant grand les bras.

\- Bienvenue dans les bains de Fairy Hills ! Ici, c'est notre espace de détente et bien être ! Fait comme chez toi !

Et aussitôt, la rousse se glisse derrière Wendy et entreprend de lui verser de l'eau chaude sur le crâne. La plus jeune éclate de rire en fermant les yeux et en remuant des pieds dans l'eau chaude du bain. En voyant la poitrine généreuse et les formes sveltes et musclées d'Erza, Evergreen comprend qu'il n'y a pas qu'au niveau du combat qu'elles ne jouent pas dans la même catégorie. Elle ronchonne ses réflexions à voix-basse mais Bisca l'entend. Elle se met à sourire et réplique :

\- Te bile pas pour ça, Evergreen ! On s'est toute trouvées plates à côté d'Erza ! Et franchement, tu n'es pas la plus à plaindre.

\- Ah ?! s'étonne la fée en s'approchant.

Elle veut s'installer dans l'eau mais un soudain accès de vapeur vient embuer ses lunettes et Evergreen glisse sur une savonnette. Elle se retrouve les fesses sur le carrelage sous les rires de ses amies. Bisca l'aide à se relever et à s'installer près d'elle. Reby vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la nouvelle et essuie ses lunettes avec un gant sec.

\- Ça va mieux comme ça ? demande-t-elle.

\- Nettement mieux ! sourit Evergreen. Euh… Bisca… Je... Enfin… Tu disais ?

L'intéressée a un petit rire et elle déclare :

\- Je disais que tu n'étais pas à plaindre. Je veux dire, la Nature t'as bien gâtée.

\- Tu trouves ? demande Evergreen en inspectant son corps nu. Je me trouve un peu ronde pourtant…

\- Oh, tu as des hanches mais, c'est normal !

\- Oh et tu n'es pas grosse !

\- Ronde et grosse, ce n'est pas la même chose Carla, corrige Bisca. Ronde c'est avoir des formes prononcées, grosse c'est avoir de la graisse en trop grande quantité. Et notre Evergreen n'est certainement pas grosse !

\- Non, bien sûr ! s'exclame Lucy. Elle a de belles rondeurs.

\- Oui, dans les hanches, soupire l'intéressée.

\- Oh mais c'est très beau une femme qui a des hanches ! soupire Laki.

\- Et un joli cul ! ajoute Cana.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Mais oui !

\- Ah, grogne Reby. Ben y'en a qui ont de la chance ici…

\- Oooh, souffle Lucy. Arrête avec ça ! Tu es très bien comme tu es, Reby-chan !

\- Mais regarde-moi !

Et la jeune fille se lève, exposant aux regards de ses amies ses petits seins et ses hanches maigrichonnes.

\- Quel homme s'intéressera à une fillette chétive comme moi ?!

\- Certains hommes aiment les femmes élancées, tente Laki.

Juvia secoue la tête en balayant la surface de l'eau du plat de sa main.

\- Il n'y a pas que le physique, Reby ! déclare la mage élémentaire. Tu as des tas de qualités ! Et bien malavisé serait celui qui te repousserait pour ton physique !

\- Juvia n'a pas tort ! s'exclame Erza en se laissant masser par les petites mains de Wendy. Tu fais une fixation sur le physique mais, avoir une grosse poitrine n'est pas agréable tout le temps, pas vrai ?

Elle ouvre un œil et regarde Lucy qui affirme d'un signe de tête.

\- Des fois, le regard des hommes est un peu trop lourd tu sais. C'est très gênant.

\- Et puis, ne serait-ce que physiquement ! ajoute Cana. C'est méga lourd une paire de nibard, tu te rends pas compte ! C'est chiant à porter !

\- Cana ! On a déjà dit que tu devais laisser tes vulgarités de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle d'eau ! gronde Laki en levant un index accusateur vers son amie.

\- Aaah désolée…

Erza sourit devant la mine déconfite de Cana. Le bain a toujours cet effet dessoulant sur elle. La rousse se tourne vers Reby.

\- On en a parlé des milliers de fois avec Wendy et toi. Il est inutile de vous attarder sur votre physique, il est tel qu'il est, vous ne pourrez pas le changer. En revanche, vous pourrez développer d'autres capacités bien plus intéressantes.

La discussion est close. Evergreen regarde les filles passer à autre chose en se passant le savon. Elle sourit, elle se sent bien.

\- Je peux te frotter le dos ? demande Wendy en apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

\- Ah euh… oui !

Elle sort de l'eau et s'assied sur un petit tabouret. Wendy sourit en massant doucement les épaules de son amie.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas et…

\- Coucou les poulettes ! Devinez qui est arrivée ?!

\- Mira ! s'écrie Erza. Ferme-moi cette porte, ça fait froid !

\- Mais Lisa n'est pas tout à fait prête !

\- Ne rejette pas la faute sur ta sœur, gronde Lucy. Ça ne se fait pas.

La nouvelle arrivée se met à rire et elle entre dans l'eau à côté d'Erza. Evergreen roule des yeux devant le corps parfait de Mirajane. Bisca lui lance un regard en coin en soupirant par le nez. La jeune femme sourit en lui répondant d'un clin d'œil. Elles rient. Peu de temps après, Lisanna fait son entrée. Elle observe ses amies et se dirige vers Evergreen.

\- Evergreen ! Je suis contente de te voir !

Elle enlace la jeune femme contre sa poitrine et poursuit :

\- Si tu savais comme Fried et Bixrow sont jaloux ! Tu aurais dû les voir à la guilde ! Surtout Bixrow… Mira-nee a même explosé l'un des totems sur notre trajet !

\- Oh, lequel ?!

\- Je ne me souviens plus mais, il avait quelque chose d'écrit au marqueur sur le dos.

\- Fafa, soupire la jeune femme.

Lisanna sourit avant de courir vers Juvia en hurlant son prénom. Mirajane lui rappelle de ne pas courir que le sol est glissant et donc, dangereux. La jeune Strauss n'en a que faire, elle saute dans le bain pour rejoindre son amie. Evergreen sourit.

\- J'imagine que c'est la première fois pour toi que tu vas au bain uniquement avec des filles, déclare la petite Dragon Slayer dans son dos.

Le silence se fait tout à coup dans la pièce. Evergreen tourne lentement la tête vers Wendy. Pendant un instant, il ne se passe rien puis, elle soupire.

\- Oui. C'est en effet la première fois.

\- Ce ne doit pas être facile de vivre tous les jours avec des garçons, constate Laki.

\- Ce n'est pas que c'est difficile, corrige la seule membre féminine des Raijin. C'est juste que ce n'est pas pareil.

Les filles attendent des explications qui ne viennent pas. Reby enchaîne :

\- Jett et Droy vivent ensemble dans le quartier Ouest. Je vais souvent chez eux. C'est tout le temps le bazar ! Ils sont incapables de vivre dans un endroit propre.

\- Juvia connait ça aussi. Juvia a fait des missions avec Gajeel-kun ou il fallait partager une chambre unique pour la nuit. Mon dieu que c'était agaçant ! Gajeel-kun est un vrai cochon ! Enfin, il l'est moins depuis qu'il a trouvé Lily. Juvia est contente.

\- On dirait que c'est un truc de Dragon Slayer masculin ça, soupire Lucy. Si vous saviez le bazar que met Natsu à chaque fois qu'il vient à l'appartement…

\- Nous ! déclare Mirajane. Nous avons un frère absolument admirable ! N'est-ce pas Lisa ?

\- Oh oui, oui ! Il fait le ménage, la cuisine même la vaisselle.

\- Il est serviable, loyal, adorable et j'en passe ! Bref. Mon frère est l'homme parfait.

Une aura démoniaque parcourt la pièce comme un raz-de-marée.

\- Mira… couine Lucy. C'est quoi ce regard ?!

Erza soupire.

\- Ça ?! C'est le regard du démon qui promet la mort à la femme qui osera s'approcher de son frère !

\- Oh, voyons Erza, ne dit pas ça ! réplique Mirajane en redevenant mielleuse. Je suis certaine que mon frère nous choisira une belle-sœur adorable. Pas vrai, Lisa ?

L'intéressée approuve vivement du chef avant de se tourner vers la mage de pétrification.

\- Dis, Ever… Comment ils sont tes garçons ?

\- Ah Lisanna. J'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ça !

\- Allez ?! Diiiiis ! réplique la jeune Strauss pour toute réponse.

Evergreen soupire avant de sourire doucement.

\- Mes garçons sont les hommes les plus insupportables du monde ! Sans cesse en train de se chamailler, ou en train de se plaindre, ou en train de raconter des bêtises. Ils sont terribles ! Entre eux déjà mais surtout avec moi !

\- Ils ont l'air très protecteur, déclare Erza.

\- Trop ! soupire Evergreen. Ils m'étouffent.

\- Je connais ça aussi, souffle Reby. Sauf que les miens sont un peu moins balèzes que les tiens.

Un ricanement traverse l'assemblée.

\- Je me souviens… déclare Lisanna songeuse.

Les regards se tournent vers elle.

\- De votre arrivée, poursuit-elle en plongeant son regard bleu au fond des prunelles sombres d'Evergreen. Tu étais entre les deux garçons qui semblaient faire rempart autour de toi.

\- Quand vous être venus vous excuser à la guilde, après la Fantasia, poursuit Mirajane, c'était la même chose.

\- Ils te protègent bien, ils l'ont toujours fait, ajoute Erza. Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Votre passé commun doit énormément les influencer.

La concernée garde le silence un instant, en baissant les yeux. Elle est un peu gênée puis, elle sent deux bras entourer ses épaules. Wendy ferme les yeux en enfonçant son nez dans le cou de son aînée.

\- Nous sommes tes amies, Evergreen. Tes amies, 'i.e.s' !

\- Pour toujours, ajoute Reby en souriant.

Evergreen sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elles n'ont pas le temps de couler, Erza se lève et déclare de sa voix forte :

\- Allez ! Finis de buller ! Allons nous mettre en pyjama et manger des pizzas !

\- Ah ! Mais elles ne sont pas cuites ! s'écrie Carla.

Et, dans une folle ambiance, les filles se rincent, s'essuient dans des serviettes chaudes et toutes sèches, enfilent leurs pyjamas et se rendent dans la cuisine du dortoir pour préparer petits fours, sandwichs et pizzas pour leur dîner.

 **...**

La nuit est tombée lorsqu'elles lèvent leurs verres pour fêter cette exceptionnelle soirée pyjama. Elles grignotent en papotant de tout et de rien. Assise sur un fauteuil à côté de Bisca, Mirajane contemple les pancartes confectionnées dans l'après-midi par la jeune mage.

\- C'est du beau boulot ! Bravo, Bisca !

\- Bah, ce n'était pas très compliqué mais, je savais que ça allait te plaire.

La démone se met à sourire narquoisement. Elle laisse couleur quelques minutes avant de se lever en frappant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de ses amies.

\- Les filles, c'est l'heure du "vrai" ou "faux" !

\- Oh non, Mira ! Pas encore ! pleurniche Laki.

Cana éclate de rire en la désignant du doigt.

\- C'est parce que tu as perdu la dernière fois, c'est ça ?! Mauvaise perdante !

\- Mais pas du tout !

Vexée, la mage de bois détourne la tête, ce qui provoque une vague d'hilarité chez ses amies. Reby déclare :

\- Promis Laki ! On ne fera AUCUNE réflexion sur l'orientation sexuelle de Max, cette fois. Pro-mis !

Et la mage à lunette se jette sur son amie aux cheveux bleus alors que Cana se tord de rire sur le plancher.

\- "Vrai" ou "faux" ?! demande Evergreen étonnée devant les réactions très diverses de ses amies. C'est quoi ce truc ?

\- C'est un jeu de mon invention, déclare Mirajane en lui tendant deux pancartes en carton.

Sur l'une il est écrit "vrai" en noir et sur l'autre, "faux" en rouge. Le sourire de la plus âgée des Strauss est un peu flippant mais la curiosité d'Evergreen délaisse la méfiance.

\- Et, ça consiste en quoi ?

\- C'est très simple ! s'exclame Lisanna en s'asseyant par terre à côté d'elle. À chacune notre tour, nous devons poser à l'une d'entre nous une question, n'importe laquelle. La fille interrogée doit répondre le plus sincèrement possible et les autres doivent juger si c'est vrai ou si c'est faux. On a le droit de mentir donc, mais il faut être très très douées !

\- Mirajane et Lucy sont incroyablement fortes pour démasquer les menteuses ! souffle Carla dans l'oreille de la Raijin.

\- Oh ! Et comment décidons-nous qui est la fille interrogée ?

\- Le hasard ! s'exclame Mirajane en chantonnant. C'est juste une question de chance, Evergreen. Bisca a écrit nos prénoms en six exemplaires sur des bouts de papiers qu'elle a ensuite mis dans un vase. À chaque tour, nous piochons, au hasard, un prénom !

\- Et si tu tombes sur ton propre prénom ?

\- Et bien tu as le droit de te poser une question à toi même ! renchérit Cana.

\- Mais… Ce n'est pas drôle !

Un ricanement s'échappe de la gorge de la femme aux longs cheveux blancs qui regarde du coin de l'œil Juvia, rougissant à vue d'œil.

\- Certes mais, ça peut permettre à certaines d'entre-nous de ne pas trop perdre, huhuhu…

En chuchotant, Carla raconte à Evergreen qu'une fois, Mirajane n'arrêtait pas de piocher le prénom de la mage de l'eau et qu'elle lui a posé des tas de questions gênantes à son sujet… La mage de pétrification approuve d'un signe de tête, espérant que la Strauss sera gentille avec elle, vu que c'est sa première soirée pyjama.

De fous rires en grignotage, la soirée s'étiole. Cana demande à Laki si elle a déjà couché avec Max et Laki répond en hurlant que non, jamais ! Six pancartes "faux" la mettent en colère et il faut l'amadouer avec des cookies pour la faire sortir des toilettes où elle s'était enfermée. Lisanna pioche trois fois d'affilé le prénom de sa sœur et Lucy tombe deux fois sur son propre nom. Evergreen trouve ce jeu un peu dérangeant mais très fun. Elle apprend ainsi que Juvia et Gajeel ne se connaissent pas depuis l'enfance, comme elle le pensait, mais seulement depuis 4 ans. Elle apprend également qu'étant petite, Reby a dû subir une opération intestinale qui l'a beaucoup affectée. Et Evergreen apprend également que Bisca a un faible pour le tireur Arzack.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ooh, Evergreen ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais rien vu ! s'exclame Cana.

Et les filles éclatent de rire. Lucy pioche.

\- Carla !

La chatte soupire en tendant ses oreilles.

\- Aimes-tu le poisson ?

\- Mais c'est une mauvaise blague ou quoi ?!

\- Nan, je suis sérieuse ! Est-ce que tu aimes le poisson, Carla ?

La petite exceed blanche hésite un instant avant de répondre :

\- Oui. Le saumon. En papillote.

\- Oh ! s'écrie Erza. Moi aussi j'adore ça ! On est trop des copines !

Evergreen trouve Erza drôlement bizarre mais personne ne s'en formalise alors, elle se dit que ce doit être son état normal. Les pancartes se lèvent. Seule Cana a mis "faux" parce qu'elle est persuadée que Carla préfère le requin. Pourquoi ? Personne n'en saura rien puisque la brune plonge sa main dans le vase et tire le prénom de la constellationniste.

\- String ou culotte ?!

\- Culotte ! Les strings ne sont pas compatibles avec mes envies de mettre des jupes et de faire partie de l'équipe de Natsu.

\- Sûr, soupirent Wendy et Carla.

Laki tire son prénom.

\- Oh Laki ! Tu préfères les soirées pyjama en été ou en hiver ?! Mmmh… En été, sur la plage c'est plus fun ! Allez, à toi Mira !

Elle tend le vase à l'aînée Strauss qui pioche en grignotant une part de pizza. Lorsqu'elle voir le prénom écrit sur le bout de papier, son regard s'illumine. Elle plonge ses deux billes bleues au fond du regard pétrifiant d'Evergreen.

\- Oh, oh ! souffle Reby à côté d'elle. T'es mal barrée ma vieille…

\- Evergreen… déclare la démone en détachant bien chaque syllabe du prénom de son amie. Evergreen.

Elle réfléchit une seconde, de son air narquois, puis, son visage se radoucit et elle demande :

\- Tu as déjà été amoureuse, Evergreen ?!

L'intéressée soupire de soulagement. Elle s'attendait à toutes les questions les plus indiscrètes mais, visiblement, la divinité des bonnes causes a entendu sa prière. Elle soupire doucement en baissant les yeux.

\- Comme vous toutes ici, oui, je suis déjà tombée amoureuse.

\- Mais de qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Où ?! Pourquoiiii ?! demande Mirajane.

\- Une question par tour, Mira ! gronde la rousse du groupe.

\- Bon d'accord, j'espère que je vais piocher à nouveau ton prénom, Evergreen !

\- Je ne te laisserais pas ce plaisir, Mira-nee ! s'exclame Lisanna.

La jeune Strauss tient un bout de papier dans la main et regarde narquoisement la mage de pétrification.

\- Evergreen, minaude-t-elle. De qui as-tu déjà été amoureuse ?!

La jeune femme soupire en regardant sa cadette. Puis, elle se met à sourire. Toutes ses amies ont joué le jeu alors, elle aussi.

\- Luxus.

Le silence tombe sur la petite assemblée. Elle poursuit :

\- C'est sans doute un mauvais jeu de mot mais, dès la première fois que je l'ai vu, ça a été le coup de foudre.

D'autres questions restent en suspend et chaque fille se demande si ces sentiments ont changés depuis. Lisanna la regarde en souriant et Reby lève sa pancarte "vrai".

\- C'est légitime, soupire-t-elle.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Les pancartes sont toutes unanimes, Evergreen est très sérieuse. Elle sourit. Puis, la partie continue. Bisca prend le vase et pioche.

\- Erza !

\- Encore ?!

\- Hé oui ! Alors, dis-nous tout ! Quelle armure serais-tu prête à donner pour obtenir un fraisier aussi délicieux que l'armure en question ?

\- Ooooh, trop dur !

La rousse se met à réfléchir, longuement, en se grattant le cuir chevelu et en devenant aussi rouge que la pointe de ses cheveux.

\- Je crois que je le ferais pour celle-ci.

Et elle se change, revêtant une immense robe rose à volants et dentelles.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, sa couleur et sa texture me rappellent les fraisiers de mon enfance, soupire Erza soudain nostalgique.

Les filles sont silencieuses une seconde puis, elles lèvent toutes leurs pancartes "faux".

\- Nan mais Erza ! scandalise Mirajane. Cette robe est une honte ! Tu devrais la vendre !

\- Elle ne mérite même pas d'être vendue, ajoute Laki.

\- Si tu compares cette mocheté à un fraisier, déclare Carla, tu accordes peu d'égards à ton dessert préféré !

Et la rouquine s'affale au sol sous le poids des accusations de ses amies.

La soirée continue, les filles commencent à bailler. Reby demande à Evergreen s'il n'y aurait pas un autre Raijin également amoureux du dieu de la foudre.

\- Cette question n'est pas du tout orientée, Reby ! réplique l'intéressée.

Un rire traverse l'assemblée. Evergreen soupire.

\- J'avoue ne pas être en mesure de répondre.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas ?!

\- Et bien… J'ai très envie de dire non, mais…

\- Bah quand même ! s'exclame Cana, brandissant sa pancarte "faux" en faisant sursauter Wendy qui commençait à s'endormir. Fried est grave gaga de Luxus !

\- Oui mais entre véritables sentiments et forte admiration, difficile de démêler le faux du vrai, argumente Evergreen. Je connais Fried depuis suffisamment longtemps pour vous assurer que, quand il est impressionné par quelque chose, il ne le fait pas à moitié. Aussi, je vous le dis, je ne sais pas s'il a vraiment des sentiments pour Luxus ou si c'est juste de la déification.

\- Connaissant l'oiseau, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, ajoute Lisanna.

\- Oui mais, l'admiration peut se transformer en sentiments, assure sa sœur.

\- Fried n'est certainement pas au clair avec lui-même, conclut Evergreen.

Les pancartes jugent. Lucy, Mirajane et Bisca s'accordent avec Cana, déclarant qu'Evergreen ment car, si les garçons sont protecteurs envers Evergreen, elle est également très protectrice envers eux. Quelques prénoms sont encore piochés au hasard puis, arrivé au tour de Wendy, les filles constatent qu'il est vraiment temps d'aller se coucher. Bisca, qui était chargée de tenir les comptes ce soir, annonce le prénom de la grande perdante : Lucy. Mirajane et Reby s'empressent de lui trouver un gage. Evergreen n'avait pas été mise au courant pour cet aspect du jeu. Elle plaint Lucy, un peu. Le gage n'est pas très méchant, il consiste juste à s'écrier au beau milieu de la guilde "J'aime les sucettes à la fraise" lorsque ladite guilde est pleine. Un fou rire envahit la chambre d'Erza.

Puis, les filles se lèvent, ramassent les récipients vides et les restes de pizza. Elles se couchent, chacune dans un duvet, sur des futons au sol. Evergreen se glisse dans son sac de couchage en hurlant de terreur. Par mégarde, elle a pris le duvet de Fried et, visiblement, Bixrow avait envie de faire une blague à son meilleur pote. Il y a glissé une araignée en plastique mou. Evergreen trouve cette blague de très mauvais goût au contraire de ses amies qui auraient adoré voir la réaction de Fried. Après cet instant d'hilarité, Erza éteint les lumières et les filles discutent en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller, Juvia, Wendy et Lucy qui se sont déjà endormies.

 **...**

Le lendemain, Evergreen et les autres lève-tard sont réveillée par Wendy, Carla et Juvia qui sautent sur les futons en chantant que le soleil est levé depuis longtemps. Le café coule dans la cuisine, l'eau frétille dans la casserole et les tartine grillent. Erza s'est levée avant les autres et elle est sortie acheter des croissants (et un fraisier pour elle, en donnant à la fille du boulanger cette affreuse robe rose à volants) Les filles discutent joyeusement jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Elles partagent les restes, font une promenade autour du lac de Magnolia et se quittent vers 16h. Evergreen et Cana font un bout de trajet ensemble puis, la membre féminine des Raijin rentre à son appartement. Dans la cage d'escalier, elle flaire l'odeur de la fleur d'oranger que Fried aime rajouter à la pâte à crêpe. Elle se met à sourire en insérant la clé dans la serrure. Elle tourne et entre dans l'appartement en s'écriant joyeusement :

\- Coucou, c'est moi ! Je suis rentrée !

Elle referme la porte en entendant Fried et Bixrow hurler de rire dans le salon. Elle penche la tête pour tenter de les apercevoir mais ce qu'elle voit ressemble à s'y méprendre à une culotte volante. Une culotte bleu nuit avec un petit nœud bleu ciel sur le devant et de la dentelle sur les côtés. Evergreen fronce les sourcils. Elle retire ses chaussures et entre en trombe dans le salon. Fried et Bixrow s'arrêtent net dans leurs gestes. Penché vers le sol, Fried s'apprête à se saisir d'un sous-vêtement, tandis que Bixrow tient une culotte rose dont l'un des bord est fermement serré entre son pouce et son index, comme s'il l'utilisait comme projectile. Evergreen se sent bouillir. Elle serre les poings et hurle :

\- Les gars je rêve ou je viens de vous voir lancer mes culottes ?!

\- Tu rêves pas, Ever adorée ! réplique Bixrow un immense sourire traversant son visage. On était bien en train de balancer tes culottes !

Il se passe un instant de flottement puis, Bixrow lâche le sous-vêtement. L'élastique se détend et le slip traverse le salon. Fried le reçoit en pleine figure. Il s'écrie que c'est pas du jeu et renchérit à renfort de chaussettes. En les voyant ainsi se battre comme des enfants, Evergreen se demande à quel point ces deux là tiennent à elle pour en arriver à jouer avec ses sous-vêtements quand elle n'est pas là. Elle les laisse s'amuser quelques instants de plus puis, elle sort son éventail et plus personne ne rigole.

Ils sont punis de vaisselle pour toute la semaine.

Et Evergreen se souviendra de planquer ses sous-vêtements lors de la prochaine soirée pyjama de Fairy Hills.

* * *

 **NdZ** Voilà la première soirée entre fille de notre adorable Evergreen ! Bon, je vous avoue que l'écriture de cet OS est partie de la fin. J'avais en tête cette scène où Fried et Bixrow se balancent à la tête les silps d'Ever en faisant catapulte avec et Ever qui rentre en voyant ce carnage. L'image mentale était tellement délicieuse qu'il fallait que je la partage avec vous. Bon sinon, niveau pairing, je vous avoue que je suis restée discrète. Mais pensez-bien qu'après Tenro, ce ne sera pas le même discours... J'ai franchement adoré écrire sur Bisca et Laki, des persos qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de voir. J'espère que ça a été aussi fun à la lecture !

Alors, si vous avez aimé cette première soirée, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, il y en aura au moins une autre avec le même déroulement : le même bain, la même bouffe... et surtout, le même jeu... ;) (vous voyez où je veux en venir ?!)

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)

Et s'il y a bien une chose que les kalachnikov et les prises d'otages n'atteindront jamais, c'est bien l'imagination...


	2. Au retour de Crocus

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Oula ! On dirait que ça faisait un bail que j'étais pas venu poster quelque chose. Mais voici, comme promis pour mes lecteurs de Black Jack, la seconde Pyjama Party ! Elle se situe au retour des Grands Jeux Magiques. Et vous verrez, j'ai pas lésiné sur la durée de la chose ^^ Bref. C'est long, c'est bien, c'est cool, c'est drôle. Et c'est girly !

Pour les non-lecteurs de Black Jack, allez-y ! Vous pouvez lire sans crainte. Je ne fais que des références à ma fic sur les Raijin et de ce fait, l'histoire est un peu centrée sur Evergreen mais, pas trop. Franchement, ça va. Disons que ça aurait pu être pire ^^'

Je vous laisse apprécier cette histoire, sans faire d'histoire.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi. Les histoires de coeur, c'est autrement plus complexe...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Au retour de Crocus**

 **.**

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Bixrow et Fried sont très concentrés. Posés les uns après les autres sur le rebord du canapé, les cinq totems grincent et couinent, scrutant les deux mages de leurs yeux de peinture. Soudain, Fried avance la main, prend une pièce sur l'échiquier et la fait avancer. Bixrow laisse échapper un sifflement entre ses dents. Quelqu'un farfouille dans une autre pièce.

\- Bix ? Tu as vu mon sac en bandoulière bleu foncé ?

\- Dans l'armoire du salon.

Evergreen surgit de sa chambre, traverse le salon au pas de course. La voyant si agitée les totems se lèvent de quelques centimètres mais un claquement de langue de leur maître les font revenir à leur place d'origine. Evergreen pousse un cri de joie en trouvant son sac et repasse en courant dans l'autre sens. Bixrow joue un pion que Fried mange dès le tour d'après.

\- Fried ? interroge la jeune femme dans la salle de bain. Je pique ton petit sac de voyage pour mes affaires de toilettes.

\- Ouais, ouais, d'accord.

Bixrow commence à prendre un pion mais retire vivement sa main. Fried sourit. Oui, il a bien fait de ne pas poursuivre son geste. Ça lui aurait été fatal.

\- Les garçons, je vous laisserai fermer mon rideau ce soir. Je ne voudrais pas que la lune blanchisse les draps.

Ils approuvent du chef alors que Bixrow joue enfin. Fried grogne un peu. Son ami a joué à un endroit où justement, il avait espéré qu'il n'irait pas. Le marionnettiste pousse un petit ricanement. Son sac sur l'épaule, une paire de chaussette à la main, Evergreen traverse le salon jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle pose le sac par terre et enfile ses chaussettes.

\- Je suis pas en avance, peste-t-elle. Les garçons, je vous fais des bisous !

Elle les regarde jouer. Sans se détourner du plateau, ils tendent tous les deux leur joue. Evergreen sourit. Revenant dans le salon, elle dépose un baiser sur les joues des deux mages.

\- Je vous adore. Soyez bien sages. À demain !

Elle attrape son sac et file en courant dans les escaliers.

Longuement, ses pas résonnent dans l'immeuble. Puis, lorsque le calme est devenu parfaitement silencieux, Fried pousse un long soupir en déplaçant son seul pion resté en arrière.

\- Elle est partie.

\- Échec et mat, Fried.

\- Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter…

\- Elle reviendra demain.

\- Et en attendant on fait quoi ?

Bixrow se lève en transmettant son pouvoir au jeu d'échec qui se range tout seul.

\- On va à la guilde, pardi.

\- Luxus-sama doit déjà y être vu l'heure.

\- On va pouvoir boire à s'en faire vomir ! Ever sera pas là pour dire quelque chose.

\- Je te préviens Bix que si tu salis ton casque, tu te chargeras de le nettoyer tout seul !

\- Je ferai attention.

Fried lance un regard en biais à son compère puis, les deux éclatent de rire. Le jeu d'échec est à sa place et les totems dansent autour de la tête de leur maître. Ils délaissent leur appartement et se rendent à la guilde.

Ils croisent Evergreen en bas de la rue. Remontant en courant, elle leur crie qu'elle a oublié une culotte propre. Les deux hommes se regardent, ils l'écoutent grimper les escaliers en soufflant puis, ils éclatent de rire. Ils l'attendent. Elle est contente de voir leurs sourires moqueurs.

\- Ne dites rien, réplique-t-elle en essayant de paraître énervée.

Son sourire la trompe. Fried la prend contre lui, frottant sa joue contre la sienne. Bixrow étend bien grand les bras et s'exclame :

\- Gros câlin !

Et il enserre les deux mages plus petits que lui alors que ses totems répètent "câlins" en tournant autour d'eux. Sur le trottoir, des gens passent en les regardant du coin de l'œil. Certains sourient, ils reconnaissent là leurs étranges voisins de Fairy Tail. D'autres sont outrés. Lorsqu'Evergreen étouffe, les deux hommes la relâchent et la laisse courir en direction de Fairy Hill tandis qu'ils prennent le chemin de la guilde.

 **...**

Evergreen frappe à la porte du dortoir des filles et entre aussitôt. À bout de souffle et en sueur, elle pose son sac dans l'entrée et tente de faire baisser la cadence de son cœur. Erza passe la tête par la porte de la cuisine. Une expression interrogative suspend ses sourcils à sa frange rousse.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Tu t'es fait poursuivre par un monstre ou quoi ?

\- J'étais… en retard, expire la mage.

\- C'est Evergreen ? demande la petite voix de Carla au fond de la pièce

Erza se met à rire.

\- Oui, c'est elle ! Tu verrais sa tête.

\- Je ne suis pas un phénomène de foire, souffle la fée en grognant.

\- C'est vrai, pardon. Mais tu n'as pas à t'affoler, tu es la première.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangle Evergreen.

Vexée, épuisée, elle s'assied par terre, à même le carrelage. Descendant les marches deux par deux, Wendy est surprise par la silhouette molle dans l'entrée du dortoir.

\- Euh… Evergreen-san ? demande-t-elle en s'approchant craintivement. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Laisse, Wendy, déclare Carla en apparaissant, un torchon à la patte et une cuillère dans l'autre. Elle a couru pour venir.

\- Oh. Les autres ne sont pas encore revenues ?

\- Non. Et Mira est toujours à la cave avec Elfman.

Le nom du jeune Strauss a un effet électrisant sur Evergreen. Elle redresse soudainement la tête et s'exclame :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ?

\- Il y a un problème de tuyauterie, s'écrie Erza depuis la cuisine. Et Elfman a toujours été le seul à pouvoir nous venir en aide.

Evergreen se redresse, frottant sa robe. Elle rejoint les fourneaux et prend un torchon pour aider ses amies.

\- Pourquoi le seul ? interroge-t-elle. Il y a d'autre personne à la guilde hautement plus qualifiées…

\- Certes mais Elfman est le seul à venir ici et à ne pas essayer de visiter nos chambres.

\- Quel homme ! s'exclame Wendy, assise sur un plan de travail à lécher une énorme sucette en forme de spirale.

Carla lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvre.

\- Coucou c'est nous ! s'écrie Reby.

\- Oh ! Qui est arrivé ? s'étonne Laki en avisant le sac posé dans l'entrée.

\- C'est moi !

\- Evergreen ! s'écrie la mage des mots en voyant son amie s'avancer.

Elle lui fait un énorme câlin. Derrière elle, Lucy et Laki déposent au sol un grand tableau blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonne Evergreen.

\- C'est pour faire un jeu de dessin, déclare Wendy.

\- Mira et ses drôles d'idées, ajoute Erza en soupirant.

Evergreen se met à sourire puis retourne en cuisine pendant que les trois nouvelles montent le tableau dans la chambre d'Erza. Wendy se met à sautiller dans le hall, guettant les autres. Soudain, elle s'écrie :

\- Chaud devant ! Le dîner arrive !

Elle ouvre la porte et Lisanna, Juvia et Cana entrent, portant de gros sac en papier.

\- Salut, salut ! s'exclame la mage de carte.

\- Ouvre le frigo Erza ! s'écrie Lisanna. C'est lourd !

\- C'est ouvert ! crie Carla. Vas-y fonce !

En riant, les trois mages entrent dans la cuisine. Elles mettent leurs provisions au frais. Voyant Evergreen, Juvia lui saute au cou. Surprise, la jeune femme perd l'équilibre et se rattrape de justesse au plan de travail. Remettant ses lunettes correctement sur son nez, elle demande :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

\- Oh, pardon, déclare la mage élémentaire en se reculant. Ce sont Bixrow et Fried.

\- Allons bon… Qu'ont-ils fait encore ?

\- Des câlins ! réplique Lisanna enjouée. À tout le monde à la guilde ! Ils étaient très drôles…

\- Et visiblement dans un très bon jour, ajoute Cana. Tu leur manques tant que ça ?

Evergreen hausse les épaules. Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais c'est une grosse voix qui répond à sa place.

\- Évidemment qu'elle leur manque !

Toutes les filles font volte face. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Elfman se penche un peu pour ne pas se cogner la tête et pénètre dans la pièce soudainement silencieuse. Le colosse regarde Evergreen et déclare :

\- Bah quoi, c'est vrai, non ?

\- En effet. Et je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici, idiot ?

\- Je viens voir si ça fonctionne.

Il actionne un robinet. L'eau coule à grand bouillon. Souriant, il retourne prestement dans le couloir, la tête entre les épaules pour éviter de se cogner quelque part, prenant soin de ne rien bousculer sur son passage. Evergreen soupire.

\- Tss, quel balourd. On aurait dit un éléphant essayant de marcher sur des œufs…

Elle prend une assiette et retourne à son essuyage sans rien ajouter. Les autres filles échangent des coups d'œil étonnés. Lorsque Juvia, Cana et Lisanna sortent de la cuisine, la mage de carte a le visage balayé d'un immense sourire. La mage d'eau penche la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Elle commence à connaître Cana. Et ce sourire là ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oh rien ! réplique Cana dont le ton prouve clairement le contraire. J'ai juste hâte de jouer à Vrai ou Faux…

Lisanna émet un ricanement.

\- Enfin… si tu tombes sur le nom d'Evergreen avant moi…

\- Vile créature, persifle Cana.

\- Vous pouvez expliquer à Juvia ?!

Les deux autres éclatent d'un rire machiavélique alors que la mage d'eau n'a fichtrement rien compris. Elles grimpent les étages en courant toutes les trois. Sous l'escalier, dans la cave, Mirajane se met à sourire en reconnaissant leurs éclats de voix. Elle tient une chandelle pour son frère qui visse les derniers boulons de la protection qu'il a installé autour de la tuyauterie.

\- Terminé ! Avec ça les filles devraient être tranquilles pendant des mois.

\- Merci Elf !

\- Mais sérieusement, la prochaine fois, appelez un spécialiste ! Je ne vais pas me déplacer tout le temps.

Mirajane lui sourit en déclarant qu'il faudra négocier cela avec Erza et non avec elle. Les deux Strauss remontent au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la cuisine, Evergreen, Carla et Erza ont terminé d'essuyer la vaisselle. Elles commencent à préparer des petits fours en papotant.

\- Vous étiez vraiment des ados débrouillards, constate Erza. Je crois que je n'aurai jamais survécu si je n'avais pas trouvé Fairy Tail.

\- Ce que tu es chochotte ! réplique Carla cinglante. Vous n'avez pas les mêmes douleurs passées, vos histoires n'ont rien à voir.

\- Certainement, réplique Evergreen. Ce n'est pas comparable. Et puis, je n'étais pas seule, j'avais les garçons avec moi.

\- J'adore ! s'exclame Mirajane en entrant dans la pièce.

\- De quoi donc ? interroge la mage de pétrification en relevant ses lunettes à l'aide de son auriculaire afin de ne pas beurrer ses verres avec ses autres doigts.

\- Le ton que tu utilises lorsque tu emploies le terme "les garçons" ! C'est juste trop mignon !

L'intéressée hausse les épaules en continuant d'étaler le beurre sur les petits toasts. Erza la regarde en coin, un léger sourire sur le visage. Apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, Cana s'exclame :

\- Et avec lequel vas-tu te marier ?

Visiblement, elle a descendu les marches en courant. Elle est essoufflée mais souriante. Au lavabo, Elfman qui se lave les mains se met soudainement à rougir et se tourne discrètement vers Evergreen. Cana ne loupe pas une miette de cette réaction mais attend la réponse d'Evergreen. Haussant les épaules, la fée réplique :

\- Les deux.

\- Quoi ? s'étranglent les autres mages autour d'elle.

Carla est si surprise qu'un toast lui échappe et s'écrase mollement sur le carrelage dans un bruit mât. Un immense sourire illumine le visage d'Evergreen. Elle ricane et ajoute :

\- Mais bien sûr que non, voyons ! C'est ce que nous disions lorsque nous avions 10 ans. À l'époque, on pensait que rien ne pouvait nous séparer et on n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'on allait rencontrer Luxus et faire partie d'une guilde aussi géniale que celle-ci.

Elle désigne son tatouage sur la poitrine. Mirajane s'assied à côté d'elle et soupire.

\- T'es trop chou Evergreen… Tu sais, moi, quand j'étais une petite fille, un jour, un garçon de mon village m'a demandé si je voulais me marier avec lui plus tard. Tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu ?

La mage secoue négativement la tête.

\- Je lui ai dit non, évidemment. Pour moi, j'allais forcément me marier avec Elfman. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point c'était une idée atroce.

Les mages éclatent de rire dans la cuisine. Même Elfman, s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon encore humide.

\- On peut rire avec vous ? s'écrie Wendy depuis le palier du dernier étage.

\- Et vous faites quoi bande de cachotières ? ajoute Lucy en hurlant.

\- On arrive ! s'écrie Erza. Elfman, merci d'avoir à nouveau réparé tout ce bazar en bas. La prochaine fois, promis, j'appelle un plombier.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, Erza. Bonne journée les filles ! A demain Mira.

\- À demain Elf ! Lisa, vient faire un bisou à ton frère ! hurle la Strauss au pied de l'escalier.

Lucy court passer la nouvelle à la petite Strauss. Une voix se fait entendre depuis les lointains couloirs du dortoir :

\- Bisou Elf ! À demain !

\- D'accord, cette petite flemmarde ne veut pas descendre. La vengeance va être terrible.

\- Tu fais peur, Mira, soupire Cana en lui tapotant l'épaule.

La mage de carte ferme la porte derrière le colosse puis presse Carla, Erza et Evergreen de terminer leurs toasts pour aller au bain.

 **...**

Cela fait une bonne dizaine de minutes que les filles sont en train de se prélasser dans les bains lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Bisca, le sourire immense et le visage barbouillé de maquillage. Mirajane se lève d'un bond et, désignant la nouvelle arrivée d'un index accusateur, elle s'exclame :

\- Bisca mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

\- Quand on est polie, déclare Wendy d'un ton rude et franc, on ne montre pas du doigt.

\- Mmh, c'est vrai ça, soupire Juvia, les yeux fermés alors que la petite Dragon Slayer lui fait un massage.

\- Mais c'est horrible !

\- Ce n'est rien, Mira ! réplique Bisca en s'installant devant un miroir pour se laver le visage. C'est ma fille.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Elle a voulu jouer à la maquilleuse ?!

\- Bien vu, Cana. Le résultat est surprenant. J'ai traversé la ville le plus vite possible pour éviter les regards curieux des gens. C'est mieux comme ça ?

Rassurée, Mirajane lui propose de lui laver les cheveux. Assise un peu plus loin, Laki soupire.

\- Mira, je rêve ou tu as encore pris une taille de poitrine ?!

La concernée tourne la tête vers elle et lui lance un grand sourire. La mage de bois lève les yeux au ciel alors que Reby à ses côtés grogne que c'est pas juste. Pour changer de sujet, Lucy demande :

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

\- Oh la grosse bouffe ! réplique Cana du tac-au-tac.

\- Mais… pas du tout… Je…

Evergreen soupire.

\- Elle voulait juste changer de sujet parce que parler de sein n'est pas simple pour tout le monde. Lisanna ?! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire avec mes cheveux ?

La jeune Strauss éclate de rire. Aussitôt, tous les regards convergent vers elle. Elle a dressé les cheveux d'Evergreen grâce au shampoing. Toutes les filles éclatent de rire. Puis, Bisca lance le flacon de bain moussant dans l'eau et un grand concours de moustache en mousse se lance de lui-même dans d'immenses éclats de rire.

 **...**

Evergreen est en train de démêler la longue chevelure bouclée de Cana lorsque Lucy éclate en sanglot. La mage de pétrification tourne la tête vers sa camarade et, remontant ses lunettes de son index, elle demande :

\- Que se passe-t-il, petite chose ?

\- J'ai des gros nœuds ! C'est horrible ! Ma brosse s'est empêtrée dedans !

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?! s'exclame Wendy en sortant de nulle part.

La petite Dragon Slayer commence à prendre la brosse mais Evergreen se précipite sur elle en s'écriant :

\- Pas touche, fillette ! Carla, s'il te plait, sors là de la salle de bain !

La chatte blanche se met à soupirer. Wendy a déjà été virée de la cuisine où Erza, Laki, les sœurs Strauss et Juvia préparent des cupcakes pour le goûter. Carla attrape le tee-shirt de sa maîtresse et la fait sortir de la salle de bain alors que la Dragon Slayer commence à pleurer.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, grogne l'exceed. Allons voir Bisca et Reby. Elles ont peut-être besoin d'aide pour préparer les jeux de ce soir.

\- Oh oui ! s'extasie Wendy en sautillant dans le couloir.

Dans la salle de bain, Cana se met à ricaner.

\- Elle est mimi, Wendy… Evergreen, c'est bon pour moi ou pas ?

\- Je mets un soin pour les garder léger et ce sera bon.

\- Tu fais vraiment tout toi-même ? demande Lucy en s'approchant pour humer l'air derrière ses deux amies.

\- Bien sûr. Le naturel, c'est bien mieux ! Et voilà pour toi, Cana !

\- Merci !

Elle s'observe dans le miroir, envoyant un clin d'œil à son reflet. Puis, elle embrasse la fée sur la joue et, s'étirant, elle annonce qu'elle va aller vérifier que Wendy ne fait pas trop de bêtises en haut. Evergreen la regarde partir alors que Lucy s'installe à la place de la cartomancienne.

\- Bien. À nous deux, souffle la mage de pétrification en observant la chevelure de la constellationniste. D'abord, du démêlant, puis un soin pour adoucir et nourrir tes cheveux. Et enfin, le petit plus pour avoir des cheveux brillants.

\- Comme Cana ?

\- Exactement. Prépare-toi à souffrir, je vais retirer ta brosse.

Après 5 minutes de bataille contre la brosse de Lucy, Evergreen réussit à l'extraire de la chevelure de la blonde. Elle procède donc au démêlage, tout en discutant avec son amie. Elles parlent de tout, de rien, mais surtout des Grand Jeux Magiques. Et des garçons…

\- Natsu est gentil mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est constamment sur mon dos !

\- Ce doit être plutôt bon signe. Je ne voudrais rien insinuer, surtout quand on connait le QI de cette tête à flamme, mais je suis tentée de le comparée à Bixrow et Fried, toujours protecteurs envers moi.

\- Comme des frères ! s'exclame Lucy. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le QI de Natsu.

\- C'est simple. Les deux demeurés qui me servent de meilleurs amis ont tous les deux été amoureux de moi.

Sans lever les yeux de la chevelure blonde qu'elle démêle, Evergreen se met à sourire. Elle voit bien, dans le coin de son regard, que le visage de Lucy vient de prendre une teinte cramoisie. Retrouvant son air naturel, elle conclut :

\- Mais je ne voudrais rien insinuer, Lucy. Ne le prend pas personnellement.

\- Trop tard, bafouille la mage.

Evergreen lui caresse affectueusement le dessus de la tête. Elle se penche en avant afin que sa tête soit à la même hauteur que celle de la constellationniste puis, lui lançant un regard dans le miroir, elle déclare :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça, Lucy. Nous avons de nombreuses aventures devant nous, des rebondissements par centaine et des souvenirs à créer. Ne t'occupe pas la tête à ce genre de chose. Ok ?

Lucy approuve du chef puis, elle se laisse faire par les mains douces de la mage de pétrification en fermant les yeux. À la fin du soin, Evergreen s'exclame joyeusement :

\- Et voilà, miss ! C'est fini !

\- Déjà ? s'étonne la mage. Oh non !

\- Bah, je ne vais pas te brosser les cheveux toute la soirée !

Lucy se met à sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup Evergreen !

\- Mais de rien.

Elles rangent la salle de bain en continuant leur discussion autour de la coiffure.

\- Il paraît que Fried a de gros problème de cheveux… C'est vrai ?!

\- Ne m'en parle pas, c'est une horreur ! Je suis obligée de lui faire un soin quasiment tous les jours. C'est une vraie chochotte en plus.

Evergreen procède à une imitation de son meilleur ami sous les rires de sa camarade. Elles arrivent, hilares, dans la chambre d'Erza et sont accueillies par des regards interrogateurs de la part de Wendy, Carla, Cana, Bisca et Reby. Alors, elles s'expliquent. Et lorsque les cuisinières apportent les cupcakes, Evergreen est obligée de refaire toute l'histoire.

\- Oh non ! s'étonne Mirajane les yeux brillants d'admiration. Il ne le fait pas vraiment comme ça ?

\- Ah si, je t'assure !

\- Juvia ! s'écrie Bisca en désignant le plateau porté par la mage élémentaire. C'est quoi ces cupcakes ?

\- Ce sont des Grey-sama ! rougit l'intéressée.

\- C'est une blague ! grogne Cana. Je vais avoir besoin d'une grosse pinte de bière pour faire passer ça !

Et elles se mettent à rire.

 **...**

Allongée sur un pouf complètement rabougri, Mirajane se frotte le ventre, l'air visiblement ravi. Wendy se penche au-dessus d'elle et demande :

\- Un dernier, Mira-san ?

\- Oh nan, j'en peux plus !

\- Il reste encore des Grey-sama ! s'exclame Juvia dont les lèvres sont pleines de sucre bleu.

Erza la regarde en souriant. Prenant une serviette, elle s'approche de la mage d'eau et lui essuie la bouche. La jeune femme se met à rougir. C'est le moment que choisit Bisca pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- Imagine que c'est Grey qui dépose langoureusement ses lèvres sur les tiennes…

La réaction est immédiate. La mage élémentaire se met à rougir frénétiquement, sa tête se met à fumer et elle tombe en arrière. Lisanna lance un regard noir à la sniper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?!

\- Tu devines pas, p'tite Strauss ? demande Cana en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Des choses salaces, visiblement, soupire Carla.

\- Je n'aurais pas osé, réplique Bisca de toute son innocence.

Reby lève les yeux au ciel en prenant un Grey-sama cupcakes sur le plateau en forme de tête de Grey. Elle enlève les deux yeux de chocolats et les engloutis. Puis, elle grignote la pâtisserie en silence. À côté d'elle, Evergreen soupire.

\- Il faudrait la remettre sur pied tout de même. Elle pourrait y passer la soirée.

\- Ce serait dommage, réplique Laki. Elle va louper le meilleur.

\- Le Vrai ou Faux ! s'écrie Mirajane toujours allongée sur son pouf. Youpi !

À cet instant, le silence qui passe est suspect. La démone relève doucement la tête, les sourcils froncés. Laki dévie le regard en bafouillant :

\- Euh en fait Mira…

\- On a prévu autre chose, poursuit Bisca en s'étirant les jambes.

\- Mais… Et mon Pictionnary ?!

\- On va faire ton Pictionnary, bien sûr ! Mais pas de Vrai ou Faux. Pas ce soir, Mira. Pendant vos 7 années d'absence, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses…

Un pesant silence tombe sur la petite assemblée comme une grosse claque. Les regards s'embrument, les nez se baissent… Sauf celui de Wendy qui plonge dans le dernier cupcakes de son plateau. Bisca pousse un soupir.

\- Nous avons mûri, avoue-t-elle. Ce jeu ne nous amuse plus. Et puis, je me suis mariée. J'ai ma vie de famille.

\- Mais on tenait vraiment à trouver autre chose ! s'exclame Laki. Vous savez, un jeu fun où on répondrait à des questions stupides ! Du coup, on a… Euh…

\- Oui ? encourage Erza en souriant doucement.

\- Euh… Vous verrez bien ce soir ! s'empresse de répliquer la mage de bois en se levant comme un ressort.

Elle semble un peu gênée, debout au milieu de cette assemblée de regards curieux. Bisca regarde toutes ses amies avec un sourire maternel aux lèvres. Le silence qui déroule ses volutes entre les jeunes femmes est chargé de bons souvenirs et de douleurs passées. Il sonne différemment aux oreilles des mages, il n'a pas la même texture, ni le même goût au fond de la gorge. C'est alors que Wendy s'exclame dans un hoquet :

\- Et alors, on s'le fait ce Pictionnary ou on attend demain ?!

Elle a le visage barbouillé de chocolat et elle se lèche consciencieusement les doigts. Toutes les filles éclatent de rire. Laki approche le tableau blanc posé sur un trépied tandis que Lucy attrape du bout des doigts le paquet de marqueurs effaçables posé sur la table sans se lever. Lorsqu'il tombe lourdement au sol, Cana éloigne ses lèvres de sa bouteille de bière et déclare :

\- Feignasse ! Bon. Poussez-vous, je vais réveiller Juvia.

\- Que vas-tu lui faire ?! s'inquiète Evergreen en approchant à quatre pattes.

\- Panique pas, va ! Je vais juste lui verser un peu de vodka pure dans le gosier ! Elle est où la bouteille ?!

Erza lui désigne le Graal en déclarant :

\- Cana, je te jure que si elle vomit sur ma moquette, c'est toi qui nettoieras à la main !

\- Ouais, ouais…

Reby assiste avec délectation au réveil à la vodka de Juvia tandis que Lisanna, Mirajane, Wendy et Bisca éclatent de rire à la réaction de la pauvre mage élémentaire. Elle s'éveille en toussant mais ne vomit pas sur la moquette. Elle pique juste un scandale lorsqu'elle voit que ses amies ont terminé les cupcakes Grey-sama et elle commence à bouder dans son coin. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Mirajane lui saute dessus pour la chatouiller. Wendy soupire très fort en tapotant du bout du doigt le tableau à dessin. Lisanna, la voyant aussi boudeuse, réprimande sa grande sœur et les filles se calment.

\- Et sinon, c'est quoi le principe du jeu ? demande Evergreen en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

\- C'est simple, déclare Mirajane en se levant. À chacune notre tour, on va piocher une carte sur laquelle est écrit des thèmes que nous devrons dessiner pour le faire deviner aux autres ! Est-ce que c'est pas génialement top ?

\- Euh…

\- Bien ! Combien sommes-nous ?

Laki répond aussitôt :

\- On est douze, Mira. On peut faire des équipes.

\- Génial ! s'écrie Reby. Je peux les désigner ?

Les filles acceptent à une condition : que les deux teams soient équitables. Reby promet, se met à réfléchir consciencieusement avant d'annoncer :

\- Evergreen, Mira, Carla, Laki et Juvia avec moi ! Bisca, Erza, Lisa, Wendy, Lucy et Cana, l'équipe des perdantes !

\- Hey ! s'exclame la cartomancienne en lui lançant un coussin.

\- Qui commence ? interroge Bisca qui est en train de tresser les cheveux de Wendy.

\- Toi pourquoi pas ! réplique Cana en remplissant son verre de punch frais. Fais nous donc deviner le premier mot de la pile. Et sinon, qui a soif ?

C'est un brouhaha monstre pendant deux minutes, le temps que chacune soit servie. Puis, Bisca prend le crayon, pioche une carte et la partie est lancée.

 **...**

Après deux heures de fous rires, de moqueries, de crampes et de verres avalés cul sec, Bisca ramasse le tableau blanc. Dans un coin, il reste les scores.

Team Reby : 53 points

L'équipe des perdantes : 49 points

C'est une victoire écrasante de Reby et ses partenaires qui ont exigé comme gage que les perdantes fassent le dîner. Toutes sauf Erza. Car son innocence et sa passion pour les jeux l'ont fait donner plusieurs fois des réponses en faveur du camp adverse. En grognant, Bisca et Cana jurent de se venger, elles commencent même à chuchoter dans les escaliers, préparant un plan secret que personne ne craint. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles remontent avec des mini-sandwich, des toasts, des petits fours, des chips et autres petites mises-en-bouches pour s'occuper l'estomac pendant que Laki et Bisca leur présentent le nouveau jeu.

\- Ce n'est pas le même principe que la dernière fois, déclare Laki. Il y a deux sortes de cartes : les premières avec un début de question tel que "quel est mon ou ma préféré(e)" ou "ai-je déjà mangé". Les deuxièmes cartes portent des noms. "Une glace", "Une amie", "Une mission"…

\- "Un garçon" ? interroge Cana avec un air plus que malin dans le regard.

\- Oui, avoue Bisca. Bien sûr que oui ! On est là pour parler de ça aussi ! Pas de jugement vrai ou faux sur la réponse mais une possibilité de contredire la personne qui parle jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache la vérité.

\- Intéressant, commente Mira.

\- Ton aura est si noire que j'ai l'impression qu'une queue de démon va te pousser, soupire sa sœur assise à côté d'elle.

\- Comme ça ?

Lisanna hurle en se précipitant sur sa voisine de droite. Mirajane vient de se créer une queue fine et fouette l'air avec un air machiavélique. Juvia caresse les cheveux de la jeune Strauss en déclarant :

\- Chuuut, tout va bien se passer…

Les filles se mettent à rire.

\- Bon ! s'exclame Bisca pour faire revenir le silence. Je vais commencer.

Elle mélange grossièrement les deux tas de cartes et en prend une sur chaque tas. Elle les consulte silencieusement en souriant puis, elle déclare :

\- Suis-je déjà allée à la plage avec une verrue plantaire !

\- Qui a écrit les cartes sérieusement, soupire Carla. Une verrue plantaire.

\- C'est une idée particulièrement rigolote, réplique Evergreen assise à côté d'elle en train de grignoter des chips. Imagine un peu si la question avait été "ai-je déjà embrassé"…

\- Dégoutant, commente Wendy sans une grimace en engouffrant un mini-sandwich à l'œuf.

Carla a un haut le corps tandis que toutes les filles éclatent de rire. Les commentaires fusent puis se taisent lorsque Mirajane demande :

\- Et alors Bisca ? Verrue à la plage ou pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de verrues plantaires…

\- La chance, souffle Reby. C'est vraiment pas cool. On m'en a brûlé deux quand j'étais enfant.

\- Oula oui, commente Erza. Je me souviens. Tu avais beaucoup pleuré…

\- Reby pleurait pour un rien aussi.

\- Cana, je ne te permets pas !

Et Reby lance sur son amie hilare le coussin qu'elle lui avait elle-même lancé plus tôt. Bisca tourne la tête vers Laki qui lui fait un clin d'œil. Le jeu s'oriente exactement de la façon dont elle le souhaitait.

Ainsi, à chaque tour, l'une des mages pioche deux cartes, lit sa question, y répond et toutes les autres, telles de vraies commères, ajoutent leurs anecdotes en contestant ou approuvant les réponses… Cela donne lieu à de grands éclats de rire. Wendy pioche "ai-je déjà rencontré un dragon" ce à quoi elle répond :

\- Assurément.

\- Ou alors, tu as rêvé, réplique Carla.

\- Et toi, tu as bu, réplique la petite mage de l'air. Tu es encore plus insupportable que d'habitude.

\- C'est l'ambiance, chérie, soit pas vexée, soupire Cana en la prenant par les épaule.

La cartomancienne à son tour pioche "me suis-je déjà retrouvé face à un champignon vénéneux".

\- Oula… Erza, frappe-moi si je me trompe mais il me semble qu'à ma première participation aux examens de rangs S, tu as essayé de m'en faire ingurgiter crus pendant qu'on se battait toutes les deux.

\- Tu ne te trompes pas, ma chère amie.

Le regard que lance la mage d'armement à son amie fait comme un courant d'air glacé dans la pièce. Juvia se met à trembler en soupirant :

\- Erza est terrible… Terrible…

\- Pas pire que ma sœur, souffle Lisanna. Allez, à moi ! Est-ce que j'ai déjà pris une culotte… Quelle question stupide, bien sûr que oui.

Juvia avance sa main tremblante vers les tas de cartes mais elle n'a pas le temps de poser sa question. Mirajane se racle la gorge avec insistance avant de déclarer :

\- Hem, Lisa, je crois avoir vu des strings l'autre jour dans la lessive que tu as faite. Et ma foi, ils ne ressemblaient pas aux miens… Tu as une explication jeune fille ?

Les joues de la jeune Strauss se mettent à rougir furieusement. Evergreen éclate de rire et déclare en tapotant le genou de Mirajane :

\- Les enfants grandissent si vite, pas vrai ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée…

Juvia est un peu moins intimidée au moment de lire sa question : ai-je déjà contemplé une guilde magique.

\- Fairy Tail, si vous saviez…

\- Oh bien sûr que nous le savons, soupire Lucy.

Cette réplique se passe de commentaires. Laki pioche à son tour : suis-je devenue meilleure grâce à une brosse à cheveux. La jeune femme lance un regard torve à Bisca avant de lancer ses cartes en soufflant :

\- Non bien sûr que non ! Il est nul ce jeu, Bisca. Toutes les autres ont des trucs cool et pourquoi pas moi !

\- Oh détrompe-toi, déclare Evergreen en s'approchant du tas. Une brosse à cheveux fait tout ! Tout à l'heure je m'occupais des cheveux de Lucy. Et bien sa brosse, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Elle casse le cheveu au lieu de le démêler. Alors, tu vois.

Appuyant son explication d'un petit hochement de tête, Evergreen retourne à sa place et entreprend de lire sa question : me suis-je déjà dit que je ne serai pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui sans un chapeau.

\- Alors… Un chapeau, non. Je suis pas fan des couvre-chefs. En revanche, ma vie a changé le jour de mes 15 ans lorsque j'ai reçu mon éventail.

Elle le sort pour l'exposer à ses amies. Elles font des "oh" étonnés, des "ah" émus et Cana déclare :

\- C'est nul…

Elle se fait tabasser à coup de coussin par ses deux voisines.

\- Il suffit, il suffit ! s'écrie Bisca qui s'impose en arbitre. Suivante. Suivante, j'ai dit ! Reby, pose ce coussin. Carla arrête de boire et pioche bon sang !

\- Ah oui, pardon. Alors… Me suis-je déjà trouvée face à face avec une éponge sale.

Elle songe une seconde.

\- Oui. La première fois que je suis arrivée à Fairy Tail et où Grey et Natsu avaient déclenchés une bagarre dans la guilde.

\- Mémorable ! soupire Lucy en piochant.

La mage céleste se met à rougir furieusement en voyant ses cartes. Elle les pose violemment face contre terre devant elle en s'exclamant :

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ce genre de question ?

Bisca et Laki éclatent de rire. Elles n'osaient pas imaginer que la fatidique question tomberait si vite…

\- C'est quoi c'est quoi ? presse Mirajane en s'approchant de Lucy.

\- Ai-je déjà embrassé un garçon ! Laki, Bisca, je sais que vous l'avais fait exprès, n'essayez pas de vous retenir de ricaner, là ! Je vous déteste !

\- Oh allez, fais-pas ta chochotte, souffle Reby assise à côté d'elle. C'est pas non plus la fin du monde.

\- Alors, ta réponse ? demande l'ainée des Strauss avec un regard insistant.

\- Bon… Oui mais… C'était un accident. Ni lui ni moi n'étions consentant… enfin, je suppose…

\- C'était qui ?! s'écrie Mirajane les yeux brillants comme si elle tenait le scoop du siècle.

\- Je parie que c'est Natsu, souffle Evergreen.

À cet instant, il se passe un phénomène étrange. La chambre se plonge dans le silence. Toutes les filles échangent des regards en coin. Lucy prend une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux et déclare :

\- Non. Ce n'était pas Natsu… C'était Grey… Mais comme je l'ai dit, s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter, c'était un accident ! Jamais je…

Elle regarde Juvia, les larmes aux yeux, comme si elle craignait la rage sourde et folle de la mage d'eau. Soufflant doucement par le nez, Juvia se met à sourire. Elle se redresse sur ses genoux et s'installe plus confortablement sur ses fesses.

\- Juvia sait, soupire-t-elle.

Toute la petite assemblée est estomaquée par le calme olympien de la mage élémentaire. Carla se penche même sur Bisca en lui demandant s'il n'y avait pas des substances étranges dans la nourriture. Mais la mage de tir secoue négativement de la tête, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds fixant Juvia qui regarde Lucy avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Lucy… Juvia le sait et Juvia n'est pas la seule ici à le savoir. Tout le monde ici le sait. Tu as des sentiments pour Natsu, pas vrai ?

Le silence s'étiole doucement, semblant s'empiffrer ici et là. Soudain, Cana pousse un ricanement.

\- Oh voyez cet accès de sentimentalisme !

\- Cana… Est-ce que tu as déjà appris à te taire ? réplique Reby en lui lançant un gobelet en plastique vide. Juvia a raison, on est toutes au courant ici.

Lucy pousse un gros soupir, si gros que ça fend le cœur des mages autour d'elle.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis. Mais c'est un idiot, que puis-je y faire ?

Sa voix s'étrangle et termine en sanglot. Wendy, Lisanna et Reby se précipitent sur elle pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Evergreen se lève et, s'approchant du buffet à cocktail, elle pose sa main sur le crâne de Lucy et déclare :

\- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Lucy. Si tu n'as pas compris, laisse-moi te le dire d'une autre manière. Les idiots finissent toujours par se rendre compte de leurs propres idioties. Je le sais j'en ai deux comme ça à la maison…

Elle sourit innocemment, dos à ses amies, puis, elle s'exclame :

\- Je refais un p'tit punch, qui en veut ?

Sept verres se lèvent à grand renfort de cris joyeux. Lucy essuie ses yeux du revers de la main alors que Cana hurle double portion pour la chouineuse. Reby lui donne une tape affectueuse derrière la tête et Evergreen réplique que, chouineuse ou pas, il n'y aura de double portion pour personne. Erza se met à faire la moue et Laki éclate de rire.

\- Reby c'est à toi de piocher je crois, déclare Bisca en se levant pour passer les verres à Evergreen.

\- En effet ! Pardon ! Rhooo, Mira pousse tes fesses de là !

\- Oups, pardon.

\- Alors ! s'exclame la petite mage des mots. Ai-je déjà vu un bateau… Euh… Oui ! Je suis même montée dessus.

\- Faux ! s'écrie Cana. Aaaaah nan pardon, l'ancien jeu me manque un peu.

Mirajane siffle entre ses dents en avançant sa main vers la pioche. Evergreen et Bisca ont repris leurs places et tous les verres sont à nouveau pleins. La mage de Take Over prend une longue inspiration et s'exclame d'une voix claire :

\- Ai-je déjà dormi avec…

Elle stoppe nette sa lecture et se met à rougir. Sentant un bon moyen de taquiner sa sœur, Lisanna interroge d'une voix excessivement aigüe :

\- Avec quoi, Mira ?!

\- Avec un mage, réplique l'intéressée dans un filet de voix.

Des rires railleurs et des commentaires hilares se font entendre tout autour d'elle. Mais Mirajane a le nez plongé sur ses cartes.

\- Oh oh ! déclare Carla en voletant au-dessus de sa tête. C'est quoi cette tête ?

\- Serait-ce un aveu ? soupire Juvia une main sur la bouche.

\- Euh… En fait… A moitié… Ce… C'est confus en vérité.

Elle repose ses cartes sur la pile de défausse et, se grattant la tête, elle déclare :

\- Je me suis réveillée un jour dans le lit de Luxus sans me souvenir comment j'y étais entrée.

\- J'espère que cet idiot ne t'a rien fait de répréhensible parce que sinon, il va m'entendre ! éclate Evergreen en sortant son éventail.

Elle souffle par le nez comme un taureau furieux puis, elle se radoucit et demande :

\- Tu as vu comme il est mignon quand il dort ?

Mirajane se met à rougir encore plus. Elle baragouine quelques mots mais Wendy, qui a l'ouïe fine, transmet aux autres :

\- J'ai entendu "beau comme un dieu" !

\- Et elle a pas tort ! réplique Cana en terminant cul-sec son verre.

\- Euh… Lisanna, est-ce que ça va ?

Sur les mots de Laki, toutes les filles tournent la tête vers la plus jeunes des Strauss qui fixe sa sœur avec un air choqué.

\- Mira… Je… J'étais persuadé que tu allais répondre Elf-nii-chan ! On a dormi si souvent ensemble même après qu'on soit devenus des mages… Je… Je ne savais pas pour Luxus…

En ricanant, Evergreen réplique :

\- Les enfants grandissent si vite…

Et tout le monde éclate de rire.

\- Bon, je pioche, déclare brusquement Erza mettant ainsi fin au bazar ambiant. Me suis-je déjà promenée avec une fleur… Pas spécialement, en vérité. Mais enfant j'aimais cueillir les fleurs sur le bord du sentier pour en faire un bouquet.

\- Je crois que ça, on l'a toute fait, soupire Bisca.

Des hochements de tête s'affichent à droite et à gauche. N'en pouvant plus soudainement, Cana s'écrie :

\- Aaaaah j'ai envie qu'on continue de parler des garçons ! C'est nul les fleurs ! Dis, Laki, en sept ans, il s'en est passé des choses mais est-ce que tu as avancé avec Max ?

Un immense éclat de rire secoue les mages, même Mirajane et Lisanna qui se remettent de leurs précédentes émotions. Laki se met à sourire et, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle déclare :

\- Euh en fait, Cana, les filles… Max a fait son coming-out il y a environ 4 ans.

\- Il a demandé à Visitar de sortir avec lui ? demande Carla sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Tout à fait ! s'exclame Bisca. Ils sont sortis ensemble quelques temps mais ça n'a pas duré parce que Vis' est un garçon trop libre aux yeux de notre mage de sable. Ils ont préférés rester bons amis. Mais le bruit à longtemps couru à la guilde qu'ils avaient fait des choses dans l'infirmerie…

Reby, Juvia et Evergreen dont l'imagination est débordante se mettent à rougir des pieds à la tête. Mirajane soupire.

\- Oh Laki… Comme ça a dû être difficile à accepter.

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Max est un bon copain. Et puis, Bisca a toujours été auprès de moi. Et si vous aviez été là, je suis certaine que vous m'auriez réconfortée également. Vous ne m'avez jamais autant manqué qu'à cet instant là…

Evergreen, assise juste à côté d'elle, lui tapote le genou et déclare :

\- Maintenant, on est là. On est toutes là…

Laki se met à sourire. Bisca soupire.

\- C'est compliqué l'amour. Comment savoir qu'on est amoureuse de la bonne personne ? Qui peut réellement le savoir ?

\- Toi, tu es tombée sur le bon, réplique Erza. Vous vous complétez si bien. J'te jure que le jour où Arzack a débarqué à la guilde, j'ai direct tourné la tête vers toi en me disant que ce serait un mec qui t'irait bien !

\- Et moi qui ai mis au moins deux mois à m'en rendre compte, soupire Mirajane vexé. En tout cas, c'est une belle histoire d'amour que vous vivez là… J'aimerai en vivre une pareille.

Elle a le regard dans le vague. Sa sœur fronce les sourcils et demande :

\- Avec Luxus ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ! Evergreen, je peux te le prendre ?

\- Oh vas-y. Il est libre. Tous mes garçons, je vous le rappelle, sont célibataires.

\- Vraiment ? demande Cana l'air visiblement intéressée.

\- Même Fried ? interroge Reby.

\- Ah non, lui il est gay comme Max.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que cette discussion soit adaptée à toi, Wendy, grogne Carla. Tu devrais aller te coucher !

La petite Dragon Slayer qui, depuis quelques minutes à présent, s'était arrêtée de grignoter des chips pour mieux écouter la conversation de ses amies, se lève en un bond et déclare :

\- Ah non ! Pas question ! Je veux entendre qui est amoureuse de qui !

\- Et toi alors, petite puce ! De qui tu es amoureuse ?

Wendy se dirige vers Lucy qui a posé la question. Elle s'installe dans le creux que forment ses jambes en tailleur. Elle répond, songeuse :

\- Je ne crois pas l'être. Vraiment pas. Les garçons, c'est pas encore trop mon truc. J'ai tellement d'autres choses à penser. Il faudrait que je m'y intéresse un peu plus. Mais je sais !

Elle penche la tête en arrière pour regarder Lucy. Posant son index sur son nez, elle assure :

\- Toi, ton amoureux, c'est Natsu-san.

Elle se détourne brusquement et désigne Juvia.

\- Tout le monde le sait pour toi.

\- C'est Grey-sama ! s'exclame la mage élémentaire en gigotant sur son pouf.

\- En effet. Je ne dévoile rien non plus en disant que Reby-san est amoureuse de Gajeel-san…

\- Peut-être mais ça mérite explication ! déclare Cana triomphante.

Mirajane écrase sa main sur son visage en déclarant :

\- Attend une seconde. On parlera de Reby plus tard. Je crois que Wendy a une théorie plus intéressante.

\- En effet, réplique malicieusement la petite mage de l'Air. Bon, Carla, je saute ton tour. Happy est trop amoureux de toi. Tu finiras bien par tomber sous son charme.

\- Je… Quoi ? s'étrangle l'exceed.

\- Mais c'est Erza qui m'intéresse le plus…

Tous les regards se tournent vers la mage d'armement qui avale sa gorgée de travers et se met à tousser en crachant du punch et de la bave sur sa belle moquette.

\- Euh… Oui ? Pardon ? Je…

\- Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Jellal-san par hasard ?

À présent, difficile de faire la différence entre la couleur de peau d'Erza et celle de ses cheveux. Elle lève un regard implorant vers Wendy et bafouille :

\- Nnnnn… N-n-nooooon… Pas du… tout.

Une vague de scepticisme soulève la petite assemblée. Cana pousse un soupir désespéré et Carla réplique :

\- Tu crois qu'on va tomber dans le panneau ? T'es rouge comme une tomate et tu dévies le regard.

\- Tu es amoureuse de Jellal-san, conclut Wendy.

\- Ça, on le savait, souffle Laki à Evergreen sa voisine.

Les deux mages se mettent à ricaner. Mirajane se met à sourire et demande :

\- Erza, tu veux nous en parler ?

La jeune femme fait 'non' de la tête puis, se reprenant un peu, elle déclare :

\- Je… je sais qu'il ne partage pas mes sentiments…

\- Oh toi ! s'exclame Juvia. On voit bien que tu ne l'as pas eu dans ton équipe aux Grands Jeux Magiques. Par vrai, Mira ?

\- Tout à fait, ma chère. Erza écoute. On est toutes conscientes ici d'être amoureuses de garçons stupides… Sauf Bisca bien sûr.

\- Quoique, réplique cette dernière.

\- J'ai dit sauf Bisca ! gronde Mirajane. Et Evergreen aussi peut-être.

\- Que…QUOI ?! s'étrangle la fée.

\- On parlera de toi dans 30 secondes, fillette. Je disais donc, nos amoureux sont des idiots. Mais comme l'a si joliment soulevé Evergreen tout à l'heure, même le plus idiot des idiots finira par se rendre compte de ses sentiments.

\- Ça fait beaucoup trop de vilains mots dans une seule et même phrase…

Un léger silence s'installe. Erza se met à sourire. Wendy s'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Soudain, Cana déclare :

\- Ça fait 30 secondes ! Evergreeeeeeeeen ?

Mirajane se tourne vers la mage de carte et se met à soupirer ostensiblement. L'intéressée murmure un 'quoi' outré. Wendy, toujours enserrée contre Erza, tourne doucement la tête et demande :

\- Evergreen-san est amoureuse aussi ?

\- Bien sûr ! réplique Reby. Ça se voit tout de même. Depuis Tenro…

\- C'est Elfman, n'est-ce pas ? demande Laki.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, souffle Evergreen.

Mirajane et Lisanna se tournent en un même mouvement et transpercent la pauvre Evergreen de leurs regards puissants. La fée se sent un peu rougir mais elle soutient cet assaut. C'est alors que Juvia pousse un cri.

\- Quoi ? s'écrie Carla à côté d'elle, la main sur le cœur. Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Juvia ne savait pas qu'Evergreen était amoureuse d'Elfman !

\- Et bien maintenant tu le sais, déclare Bisca. Très franchement, je l'avais deviné. Evergreen comme Reby, ne sont pas des filles qui se dévoilent énormément mais on peut lire en elles comme dans un livre ouvert !

\- Je te demande pardon ? réplique la mage des mots du tac-au-tac. Qu'est-ce que tu as lu en moi ?

\- Trop facile, _crevette_ ! ricane Lucy en exagérant bien sur le dernier mot.

Reby se met à rougir, frappant son amie du plat de la main. Laki se met à rire. Soudain, Lisanna lève la main.

\- Oui jeune fille ? demande Bisca.

\- Comment sait-on qu'on est amoureuse ?

Elle a le regard tellement innocent et l'air si sérieux. Mirajane fond devant l'éclat de naïveté de sa jeune sœur. Lisanna regarde fermement la seule maman du groupe. Bisca se met à sourire et déclare :

\- C'est inexplicable, petite Strauss. Tu le sauras forcément, je peux te l'assurer. Pas vrai les filles ?

Elles approuvent, plus ou moins discrètement. Toute sauf Wendy qui semble prendre une foule de notes mentales et Carla qui se bat avec un mini-sandwich tombé par terre. Cana profite de cet instant de plénitude pour avaler une gorgée de bière de travers. Elle se met à tousser très fort.

\- Oups, pardon les meufs. C'té pas parti dans l'bon tuyau !

Elle se met à rire, fière de sa petite pointe d'humour. Puis, elle se rend compte que personne ne partage son hilarité. Lorsqu'elle se tait, elle a onze paires d'yeux vissées sur elle. Elle avale bruyamment sa salive et demande, d'une toute petite :

\- Oui ?

\- Bah, soupire Evergreen. Et toi alors ?

\- Ah oui, ajoute Juvia. C'est à toi de nous dire.

\- Raconte, raconte ! s'impatientent Lisanna et Wendy, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

\- C'est vrai que c'est ton tour, poursuit Bisca.

\- Tu nous as bien charriées, ricane Laki. Mais maintenant, c'est à toi de te confier.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Elle va en parler, Erza, soupire Mirajane. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Héhéhé, il était temps ! souffle Reby narquoise.

\- Après tout, on s'est toutes dévoilées, déclare Lucy.

\- Moi je vous le dit tout de suite, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Happy !

\- Mais bien sûr ! répliquent d'une même voix les neuf autres tandis que Cana semble vouloir se confondre avec la moquette.

Mais face à l'insistance de ses amies, la mage ne fait pas long feu. Elle pousse un soupir, passe une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, avale une gorgée de sa bière sans s'étouffer et déclare :

\- Bah, j'ai pas mal flirté quand j'étais ado, à droite et à gauche. J'avoue que j'ai jamais cherché à m'attacher. Quand j'vois mon père, vous comprenez bien… Du coup parfois, ça m'arrive d'aller dans un bar et de repartir au bras d'un inconnu qui sera mon amant pour quelques heures. Et voilà quoi ! C'est cool de s'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps. Mais c'est tout.

\- Cana et son romantisme, soupire Mirajane en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Et ce gars des Quattro Cerberos alors ? demande Reby.

\- Comment il s'appelle déjà ? songe Laki à haute voix.

\- Bacchus, réplique Erza. Un sacré loustic ce type.

\- Dont notre frère s'est royalement bien défait ! N'est-ce pas Evergreen ?!

\- Tout à fait, Lisanna. Tout à fait.

Cana sourit. Ce n'est pas son sourire habituel, narquois et vicelard. C'est un air un peu rêveur, enfantin. Evergreen la regarde et ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de pitié pour la mage de carte. Cana, comme tout le monde à Fairy Tail, a grandi dans l'ombre du bonheur, en pleine lumière de problèmes insurmontables. Mais elle a grandi, comme tout le monde à Fairy Tail, dans une grande famille soudée. Cana pousse un soupir et déclare :

\- J'avoue que celui-ci me plait pas mal. J'veux dire…

Elle pose sa bouteille et s'avance avec un air de conspiratrice. Instinctivement, toutes les filles l'imitent, tendant l'oreille comme si leur amie allait leur révéler un secret d'état.

\- Bacchus est un mec cool mais j'ai eu beau le séduire avec toutes ma panoplie de méthodes habituelles, il n'a rien lâché. Fort et fier comme un mage de Quattro Cerberos, ce mec ! On s'est déjà revus plusieurs fois mais je n'arrive pas à l'avoir !

\- Comme se doit être agaçant.

\- Tu n'as pas idée Mira…

À nouveau, elle pousse un soupir, le regard lointain.

\- Je crois qu'il a peur que je m'accroche à lui.

\- Et c'est le cas ? demande Lucy en aspirant par la paille le fond de son verre de punch.

\- Comment puis-je le savoir ? souffle la mage en faisant un geste vague de la main.

Un court silence suit cette réplique. Court très court car Wendy, qui a bien retenu la leçon, s'empresse de lui répondre :

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras. C'est Bisca qui l'a dit !

Un immense éclat de rire secoue Fairy Hills.

Après les révélations de Cana, les mages, les unes après les autres, se mettent à bailler. Evergreen se lève et déclare :

\- Bien ! Au dodo à présent !

\- Oh noooon, grogne Mirajane en se roulant par terre.

\- Allons, allons, ne fait pas l'enfant, souffle Reby. On vous a préparé une histoire avant de s'endormir.

\- Alors, débarrassons tout ça ! s'exclame Carla en enlevant les plats vides à portée d'aile.

Dans un brouhaha digne de Fairy Tail, les filles se rendent en cuisine, font une rapide vaisselle, riant et poursuivant les discussions sur les garçons…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères chez Gajeel, Reby ?

\- Je sais pas…

\- Il a un beau p'tit cul quand même.

\- Mira ! s'exclame Lisanna. Et Luxus alors ?

Elle mime avec ses mains et réplique :

\- Une chute de rein digne d'un dieu.

\- Dieu de la foudre ! réplique Cana en hurlant de rire.

Evergreen trouve cette blague totalement puérile mais elle ne dit rien. Deux minutes plus tard, dans la salle de bain, voilà que Wendy et Lisanna se crachent du dentifrice dessus. Et Bisca s'écriant, la bouche pleine de mousse :

\- Cha chuffit ! Fous charrêtez cha cout de chuite !

\- Tu baves, Bisca, signale la cartomancienne.

Laki, la brosse à dent dans la bouche et la brosse à cheveux en main tente de dompter sa chevelure tandis que Juvia déniche trois points noirs dans le creux de son menton. Erza se masse les joues avec sa crème de nuit en soupirant.

\- Pfff, j'ai mal aux zygomatiques.

\- Ça prouve qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais ici ! réplique Evergreen.

\- Pas faux, avoue Lucy. Oh noooon, j'ai oublié mon eau micellaire !

\- J'en ai moi ! s'écrie Reby en manquant de peu d'éborgner Carla.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les mages sont toutes couchées, enroulées dans leurs couvertures ou leurs duvets. Evergreen sort un vieux livre de contes de son sac et commence la lecture, aidée de Reby. À la fin de l'histoire, Cana en réclame une autre, Wendy, Juvia et Lucy dorment comme des bébés, Erza somnole en bavant sur son oreiller et Bisca a trouvé au fond de son duvet une algue séchée. Les deux lectrices commencent une deuxième histoire. À la fin de celle-ci, elles ne sont plus que quatre à être éveillées. Reby et Evergreen se glissent dans leurs couchettes tandis que Mirajane tire le drap que sa sœur a enserré dans son poing. Cana et Laki commencent à ronfler et Carla hésite à siffler pour les faire se retourner. Lorsqu'Evergreen éteint la lumière, Bisca grogne dans son sommeil :

\- Mmmh, mais non je voulais une autre histoire.

 **...**

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, lorsqu'Evergreen ouvre la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partage avec Bixrow et Fried, elle est surprise par une absence de sons.

\- Les garçons ?

Mais il n'y a personne. Evergreen soupire, défait ses affaires, mettant les vêtements sales dans le panier à cet effet et les chaussettes non utilisées dans le tiroir, puis, elle se rend en cuisine pour se faire un thé. Une fois que l'eau est chaude, elle s'installe dans le canapé du salon, jambes repliées sous les fesses. Et elle ouvre avec précaution le petit fascicule offert par Laki et Bisca regroupant coupures de journaux, dessins de la guilde et pages arrachées au weekly sorcerer sur les 7 années d'absence des mages restés sur Tenro. Avec un sourire léger et des larmes au bord des cils, Evergreen parcourt ces années de vides comme spectatrice d'un drame lointain. Lorsque la clef tourne dans la serrure, Evergreen sursaute.

\- Ever ?

\- Dans le salon, mon Fried.

Des bruits de pas précipités annoncent l'arrivée du mage runique. Sa tête joviale apparaît dans le champ de vision d'Evergreen. Il a un sourire immense et demande :

\- C'était bien ?

\- Terrible. On a super bien mangé, on a rigolé comme des baleines et on s'est raconté des secrets.

\- Quels genres de secrets ? gronde une voix dans l'entrée.

\- Tiens ! s'exclame la jeune femme. Coucou Lux !

Le mage de foudre entre dans le salon en allumant la plafonnière. Il répète :

\- Quels genres de secrets Ever ?

\- Des secrets du genre que je ne peux pas répéter. Je vous prépare du thé les garçons ? Bixrow vous a abandonné ?

\- Oh oui, s'il te plait Ever adorée ! Et Bix arrive. Il a perdu un pari stupide avec Gajeel et il a été obligé de faire un détour.

Sceptique et curieuse, Evergreen regarde Fried et demande :

\- Quel genre de pari ?

\- Du genre qu'on peut pas répéter, réplique Luxus en lui passant sous le nez pour aller mettre l'eau à chauffer.

La fée soupire en haussant les épaules puis, elle se met à sourire. D'accord. Alors quand elle fait une pyjama party à Fairy Hills, ses garçons font les cons à la guilde. Elle se rend en cuisine faire le thé.

Mais lorsque Bixrow revient avec un costume de Bunny Girl, Evergreen se demande vraiment ce que font les garçons lorsque les filles sont absentes de la guilde…

* * *

 **NdZ** Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire tout ça. Il y aura une suite logique à cet OS sur ce que font les garçons à la guilde pendant tout ce temps. Mais je ne sais pas encore pour quand. Fidèles lectrices de Black Jack, je ne vous oublie pas. je vous aime toujours et je vous prépare la partie X pour la rentrée. Bonnes vacances à toutes !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
